


Jealousy

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [4]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Café, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, jealous!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barista is flirting with Mitch, and Scott gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for Skyler! I hope you like it! This is a small continuation of Bookshops and Coffee, but could stand on its own. I feel like I hit two birds with one stone on this one – I got a request done, and a couple of people were asking for more of the Bookshops and Coffee! Enjoy!

Mitch and Scott entered the café, shivering. Scott sighed in relief as the warmth reached his face and hands, inhaling the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

“We can’t stand here forever, Scott,” Mitch laughed, tugging his boyfriend towards the short line for the barista. Scott’s heart skipped a beat in his love for Mitch, who was adorable in his excitement for coffee. In fact, he almost seemed to be radiating energy.

“Maybe you don’t really need the caffeine,” Scott teased, smiling fondly at the shorter man. Mitch gasped in mock outrage. “How dare you suggest such a thing?”

They soon reached the end of the line, and the barista leaned on the counter, smiling at Mitch. “How can I help you?”

Scott couldn’t help but notice that the barista was particularly good-looking, and a flare of jealousy bloomed in his chest. “I’ll have the caramel mocha, please,” he said rather loudly, pulling Mitch slightly closer to him. Mitch looked up at him, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Alright,” the barista said, grabbing a cup. “And for the gorgeous brunette?”

Mitch flushed, smiling shyly, and Scott felt anger and jealousy rising up inside of him. “My _boyfriend,_ ” Scott empathized the word as much as he possibly could. “Would like a hazelnut macchiato.”

The information didn’t seem to daunt the barista at all, although several people looked up. “A brilliant drink for a brilliant person,” the worker flashed a dazzling smile at Mitch, and Scott immediately began dragging him to the furthest table from the counter.

They sat down, and Mitch raised an eyebrow at him. “That was an abrupt departure.”

Scott sighed. “Whatever. They bring the coffee to you, so we don’t have to get back up, luckily.”

Mitch eyed him suspiciously before eventually telling Scott about his day at Anderson’s, and the kid who kept tearing the paperbacks apart deliberately. Scott looked over at the barista as Mitch was speaking, and noticed that he had just finished making the coffee and was bringing it over to them. Before Scott had any time to prepare, the barista was at their table.

“Caramel mocha,” he said indifferently, sliding the coffee over to Scott. “And the hazelnut macchiato.” The barista then leaned in so close to Mitch that Scott cleared his throat loudly. “Alright, thank you. Goodbye!” It was a deliberate dismissal and the worker knew it. He went away, but not before he winked at Mitch flirtingly.

Scott and Mitch sat in silence, Mitch twirling his cup around, until Mitch suddenly exclaimed. “Oh my God! He left me his number!” He spun his cup around so that Scott could see seven digits hastily scrawled across the Styrofoam. Mitch was grinning, and Scott felt his jealousy rear its ugly head.

“He’s going to get it.”

Mitch leaned over the table and grabbed Scott’s hand, still smiling. “Scott!” he laughed. “It’s okay! He causes no threat to our relationship. I have no interest in him,” Mitch assured his boyfriend.

Scott felt a great amount of love for the small tenor, and leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He relaxed, and they enjoyed the rest of their date.

But, when they left, Scott glared at the barista. Just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble!


End file.
